Why You Should Never Trust Viki
by SuNaginata
Summary: When Viki sneezes, bad stuff happens... And in this case, some of our heroes are sent into the Authors world. Chaos ensues.
1. Shining Ray

Why You Should NEVER trust Viki

A Suikoden series by SuNaginata

(A quick note: Don't read this if you don't know what the characters look like! I have 100 characters to focus on, and I'm not planning on writing descriptions on all of them.)

"Yeah! Let's get going, Bonaparte!" Millie smirked. She and a bunch of the other Stars of Destiny were getting ready to go on a camping trip in the Kobold Forest. The Chief Kobold had okayed it, and now they were packing for what was sure to be a fun weekend. It was also the last time they would be together before they parted ways. Futch and Humphrey were getting ready to leave for the One Temple in Harmonia, Teresa and Shin were going to return to Greenhill, Nina was getting ready to follow Flik (or so she thought), and so on. The thought of this kept nagging Millie. Would she ever see Futch, or Riou, or Nanami again? She decided to not think about it, and cross the bridge when she came to it.

"That's about everything." Futch tied up his bag. The others were getting finished preparing also.

"Urgh!" Futch looked over to see Tuta carrying his handbag, only it was crammed full of God-knows-what. "Tuta… What do you have in there?" Oulan asked. Tuta shook his head. "Well, when you're packing first-aid kits for 100 people…" Oulan laughed. "Here, kid, let me take that for you. She picked it up, and put it right back down, only she went with it. She slammed her head on the hard cement of the Great Hall. "Ow…" Tuta pulled out a few gauze and painkillers. "See why I bring this stuff?"

Later on, once everybody was done packing, and Tuta emptied his bag of extra health tools, The group got ready to leave. However, as Marlowe brought up, "How would 100 of us go undetected?"  Riou shook his head. "Good point…" Jowy smirked. "I have an idea…" He smirked, now wickedly. The others slowly caught on. One by one, they turned to face Viki. "Huh?!" However, Luc knew wiser. "That's not a good…"

"Shush!" Nanami quieted the mage. "Viki, could you teleport us to Kobold Village?" The ditzy mage nodded.

"Seriously, that's not wise!" Luc stammered. Everybody in the hall told him to shut up. Defeated and pissed, Luc teleported away. Viki held up her wand. "Ready… Se- Ahhh…" The army looked around, and realized what was going to happen. Chaco was the first to speak.

"RUN LIKE HELL!!!" The army realized that Viki was going to sneeze and possibly teleport them to some unknown place. They began to run in all directions. Unfortunately, some didn't respond fast enough…

"Achooo!" A giant flash. Silence.

When they remaining heroes found it safe to come back, they found Viki standing by herself. Anybody within 12 feet of her was gone. "Heh heh… oops?" Raura shook her head. "She's a bigger ditz than I am…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's how Paris ended up dying." A tall teacher with tanned skin stated. Her hair was curly, and she wore a neck-strap with glasses on it. As she turned to face the board, a giant flash turned her attention back to the students. However, when she turned, she saw about twenty new faces of all ages: The Stars who didn't escape in time. A boy in the front row, with glasses, brown hair, black jeans, and a Hellsing T-Shirt on got up.

_Millie and Futch and a whole bunch of others from the game!_ Chris thought to himself. The teacher, Mrs. Krahe, stood stunned. Chris saw this as a good opportunity as any to pull them away. He raised his hand.

"Mrs. Krahe, can I please speak with these people in private?" The teacher nodded, too stunned to speak. As he led them out, two things were certain: One, Chris was on drugs and didn't know it, or two, Viki botched up another teleporting job.

To Be Continued:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Episode Preview:

Futch: Where are we?

Jowy: Good question…

Chris: Hmm... How do I explain this?

Rachel: Next Episode:

                               Welcome to the Real World

Millie: It's unquestionably a new twist!

Nina: Way to rip that offa Tenchi…


	2. Step to the New World

Chapter 1: Step to the New World

            Outside, Chris gathered all of the confused heroes together. Now, he had a dilemma. How would he explain to them how he knew them…? Maybe one of his friends would know how. He ventured back into the room. Mrs. Krahe was sitting at her desk, flipping through papers, and the rest of the class was talking. Chris sauntered up to Mrs. Krahe's desk. "Could I speak to Korinne, Rachel, Emily, Jess, Nina, Ryan, and Drew out in the hall?" Mrs. Krahe nodded.

"Sure. I ended class early. Those people teleporting in was a bit of a shock, to say the least… I'm not even sure I believe it…." The teacher shook her head. "Anyways, don't take too long, the class is going to end soon." Chris ushered everybody, even those he didn't mention to Mrs. Krahe, out into the hall. They all began to talk amongst themselves.

"Quiet…" Chris muttered. The others refused to shut up. "Please… listen." They kept on talking. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chris screamed. The others stopped dead in their tracks. "Thank you. Now, we have a dilemma. These characters, hard as it is to believe, are from a video game I play." The Suikoden characters stared, confused. Chris's friends laughed.

"Okay, now he's lost it!" Nina chuckled. "Though… These people do wear things not found in THIS world…" Nina was a Goth girl, wearing black 90's pants, a red t-shirt and boots. She had red hair and green eyes. She looked at the odd group of people standing in front of her, and spotted one from the crowd. She looked directly at Genshu. "Oh my god! My friend told me about the warrior Genshu from a video game she played! You fit the description. Are you THE Genshu?!" Nina, being a fan of all samurai and ronin, was beginning to believe Chris. Genshu smiled a morbid smile.

"Yes... Though I am just a ronin now…"  Nina turned to face the other people from her class. "Chris, believe it or not, is telling the truth. These people are as he says." Jeane perked up. No, NOT IN THAT WAY. Frickin perverts.

"Excuse me, Chris, but... what's a video game?" The normally wise mage sounded naïve as she spoke. Joe stepped up. Joe was a shaggy-haired blond kid in a white shirt, blue jean shorts, and black sneakers. He was a whiz at computers. Nina and Chris knew this, and stepped away, knowing that he knew exactly what to say.

"Well, Riou, do you know how you called for Jowy in the Mercenary Fortress?" Joe asked. "Well, I, or should I say, WE made that choice for you. A video game is a simulation where you control people and go on a quest. Or something. In this case, we controlled Riou and his journey to collect the 108 Stars…" Riou looked at his hand. He held it up, and the rune shined.

"You mean, you saw me and Jowy get these runes?" Riou asked.

"Yeah, and apparently they still work in the real world… Since you're all here, we're gonna have to do a few things for you." Chris responded critically, scratching his brown hair. "First off, you all will have to enroll as students here… If you don't, the truancy bastards will come, and we'll all be shit-screwed. Secondly, I'm gonna have my sister give most of you a change of clothing style. And third, we're gonna have to give you last names. If you don't, you won't be able to enroll. Nanami smiled. "Just like Greenhill!"

"Hmm…" Korinne cocked her head. "What will the adults do? They can't be waltzing around as students..."  Korinne was a pretty girl with brown shoulder-length curly hair and brown eyes. She wore a red shirt and blue jeans, and had on pink sneakers.

"She's got a point…" Rachel pointed out. Rachel was a tall, athletic girl with pretty blue eyes, and red hair. She wore a McDowell (their high school) volleyball t-shirt, and blue sweatpants. "How about we have Mrs. Krahe write letters to our parents? She can say that they are exchange students or something to that degree… As for the adults, they could probably work for a day and get an apartment somewhere… But where would you work…?"  Mrs. Krahe stepped out.

"I can help there… There are some open spaces in this school for work, and I'll write those letters home." The students cheered. "Mrs. Krahe, you rock!" Chris chimed happily. "But first, I'm gonna give you a pass to go to Student Services. You're going to have to enroll them soon…"

"But first.. We gotta figure out some last names!" Korinne smirked.

To Be Continued…

--------------------------------

Next Episode Preview!

(Janne De Arc – Shining Ray)

Rachel: On the next episode, we get the Suikoden characters last names, and get them enrolled as students!

Chris: And of course, we have to find jobs for the adults. And we force Rikimaru into a very degrading occupation…

Rikimaru: Oh... I AM GONNA KILL YOU…

Apple: Ahem… In other news, Futch and Ayda, among others, begin to find an interest in activities around here!

Jen: All that, plus Chris let's me out of his 'Writer's Black Hole for Annoying Relatives,' in exchange for getting the Stars a new wardrobe!

Seppe: Next Episode:

                                                          Little by Little

Korinne: Finally, some sort of plot structure!

Emily: Uh huh.

Futch: Why are you agreeing on nothing?

Nina: She's weird. At best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter wasn't the highest humor I can write! You see, I promised a friend I'd have this out by today (6-30-04), and I would disappoint her if I didn't keep my word (Yes, Korinne, I'm talking about you! :-) Yeah, I'm using J-Pop titles for the chapters. Also, I have a list of the heroes that I've added to my world. Also, next chapter, I'm gonna add background music to the chapters beginning in Little by Little. For now, here's the character list:

Riou

Jowy

Nanami

Millie

Futch

Genshu

Rikimaru

Jeane

Tomo

Kasumi

Sasuke

Sierra Mikain

Teresa Wisemail

Rina

Eilie

Hix

Tengaar

Wakaba

Lorelai

Leona

Emilia

Karen

Annallee

Koyu Lampdragon

Kinnison

Apple

Ayda


End file.
